


14. Vape

by strangeera



Series: Blew It [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeera/pseuds/strangeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drugs, the internet, first kisses and the graveyard. how bout it? sterek high school au. vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14. Vape

I'm sitting at the desk in my bedroom and obsessing over the fact that my new 64GB space gray iPhone 6 might be a little bit bent, taking it out of the case I got on eBay, looking at it a lot, laying it flat against the desk and gagging, getting up and pacing the room, pulling out the journal I started after reading an article online about depression and the article basically told me to start rating my days out of ten but honestly most days I don't do anything so the journal is kind of

 

kind of discombobulated and I keep glancing nervously at the iPhone on the table and yeah it's definitely bent, or maybe not, I don't know, and today is kind of feeling like a five but really every fucking day is a five and Stiles hasn't been in school for like two weeks and the HUF spring 2015 black gray raglan hoodie I brought online is late and my iPhone is bent. Three nights ago in a text Stiles told me he was a descendent of a line of ancient powerful vampires from Europe and that he fucking hated the stupid socks I wear and that he was gonna bleed me dry and fuck my corpse under the full moon while smoking a cigarette followed by the cigarette emoji and the smiley face wearing sunglasses emoji. Last night in the jeep he told me he's stopped smoking cigarettes and that he saw a post on Facebook about some dude that vaped his best friend's come and how bout it?

 

“I don't know what else to talk about,” he said, smoking the vaporiser and his hand was on my leg in the jeep and he was wearing like really faded black jean shorts with an XL black t-shirt that said 6669 with the purple devil emoji on it and I was wearing tan cut off chino shorts with a navy t-shirt that didn't have an emoji on it but if it did would be the dejected looking smiley face and socks with sharks on them I got from Urban Outfitters and he was shaking a little bit but I pretended not to notice and I was staring very intently at the outline of the iPhone 5C in his pocket and his hand was buzzing against my leg and I didn't know what to say either so I said

 

I need a new screen protector for my iPhone man, this one is busted as fuck and then I said, nervous, what flavor is that? pointing at the vaporiser and he looked over at me, smoke pouring out of him like Dracula ascending from a misty graveyard in a movie and inside the jeep the smoke looked almost green and Stiles' eyes looked basically black. I was sweating and he smiled the worst smile I have ever seen and said: blood and then he winked at me and I stopped breathing and his hand vanished and reappeared against my belt buckle and wheezing I murmured: I don't really wanna come tonight and he said: ok, so suck me off.


End file.
